poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Stallion Returns
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Stallion Returns is the third and final Land Before Time/Black Stallion crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It is a sequel to Littlefoot's Adventures of The Young Black Stallion and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Stallion. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The story begins with several odd occurrences at the farm where the Black, Alec (Kelly Reno), and his mother (Teri Garr) live. A suspicious barn fire is followed by the theft of the horse. From the point of view of Ishak (Ferdy Mayne), the sheik who took him, this is property retrieval; the horse was originally his, and the Black's name is Shetan. Although he learns that the horse is being returned to the sheik's kingdom in the Moroccan desert, Alec goes after the sheik, stowing away in a plane to Casablanca. In Morocco, after being found on the plane, Alec is taken to the American embassy, where the police plan on sending him home. At the stables, he makes some friends who disguise him as a local Casablancan. They take him to a man named Kurr (Allen Garfield), who is very interested in the horse and the sheik, and allows Alec to go with him and his companion. But after getting a flat tire, they abandon Alec in the desert. He is found by the driver of another truck and given a ride. Aboard the truck, he meets Raj (Vincent Spano), who tells him the Black will probably compete in "The Great Race." The two become friends and travel across the desert on foot with Meslar (Woody Strode), Raj's friend and mentor. Then a rogue tribe kidnaps Meslar, and Raj and Alec defend themselves against the harsh elements. After running out of water, they collapse from dehydration but recover when they find a river. Raj's tribe discovers them, welcoming Raj home and Alec to the tribe. Raj takes Alec to the outskirts of Ishak's home, and he reunites with the Black. While attempting to retrieve the horse, Alec is apprehended by Ishak's men. He pleads his case to Ishak, who is sympathetic but will not give up the horse. He plans to race the Black in the "Great Race" with his granddaughter Tabari (Jodi Thelen) as jockey. Alec insists the Black can win the race only if he, not Tabari, rides him. Denied the position, he coaches Tabari on riding the horse, but the Black throws her off. A rogue tribe led by Kurr then captures the Black and Alec and takes them away. Later, Alec escapes with the Black. As they flee, Alec discovers that Meslar is alive and being held prisoner. He gives Meslar his pocket knife to help him get free of his bonds. Alec and the Black escape and go back to Ishak's home. As a reward for the safe return of the horse, Alec is allowed to ride him in the race. On the day of the race, Alec reunites with Raj, who is also competing, and they begin their run across the desert along with the other riders. The rogue tribe's rider tries to kill Alec, but he and the Black escape. Alec discovers that the rogue rider pushed Raj off his horse, and he brings Raj's mount back to him. They race against the rogue rider until Meslar appears and spooks the rider's horse, unseating him. Suddenly, Kurr shows up in his truck and chases Raj and Alec, shooting at them. However, he takes a wrong turn and the truck crashes into a ditch. Alec wins the race, then pleads with Ishak to allow Raj to keep the horse that he rode, despite the condition that the winning rider's sheik is allowed to keep any horses that he wants. Ishak grants the reprieve, which allows Alec to repay Raj for his kindness. Meslar returns with Kurr, his riding companion, and the rogue rider as his prisoners, and they are taken to face judgement. Although Ishak gives the Black back to Alec, he decides to leave him in Morocco, where he feels he is more at home. Trivia *The Great Valley Adventure Crew, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Wild Arms, Whizzer, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, the Alfea Adventure Crew, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Chester McBadbat, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Poof, Sparky, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Chanticleer, Goldie, Edmond, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Woolie the Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, Gru, The Minions, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Lucy Wilde, Richie Cunningham, Potsie Weber, Ralph Malph, Arthur Fonzarelli, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ali, Bron, Shorty, Pterano, Loofah, Doofah, Foobie, Celebi, Remy the Rat, Emile, Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, John Hammond, Ian Malcom, Lex and Tim Murphy, Owen, Izzy, Cody, Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Blu, Jewel, Pedro and Nico, Rafael, Luiz, Carla, Bia, and Tiago, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, the rest of Yakko's Pooh's Adventures team (excluding Winnie the Pooh characters), PrinceJosh1992's Sora's Adventures team (excluding Sora, Donald, and Goofy), Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, and Jack Skellington will guest star in this film. *Both All Dogs Go to Heaven and The Black Stallion Returns were released by United Artists, which is owned by MGM (which owns the rights for both films and released All Dogs Go to Heaven 2). *The storyline concludes in the almost-unconnected (due to the time-setting error) TV series sequel Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Black Stallion. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Shadow101815 will make this film instead. *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'', The Lion King, Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Free Willy 3: The Rescue, and The Black Stallion Returns were first released on DVD in 2003 (in time for the real film's 20th anniversary), the same year The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire, and Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico were first released directly on VHS and DVD, both The Land Before Time and Free Willy were re-released on DVD as Anniversary Edition release, and Brother Bear was released in theaters. *''The Black Stallion'' was first released on Blu-ray in 2016, the same year The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave was released directly on DVD and Digital HD. *Due to the real film's strong language, this film will be censored. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Race films Category:Sports Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films Category:Live-action/animated films